


[RWBY] Neo the Stallion

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Futa, Shemale, Stomach Bulge, all the way through, cum through, horsecock, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Beacon has a new student. Cornering Blake in her room, Neo proceeds to wreck the Faunus every which way with her massive, literal horsecock.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.2.1 is out now!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Neopolitan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Blake was bored during a lecture when she caught another student peering at her from across the room. Blake tensed – the usual reaction for a Faunus coming under intense scrutiny from a non-Faunus – but the strange girl didn’t seem to be staring maliciously: in fact, those pink-and-brown eyes watched Blake with open curiosity. Blake frowned and tried to focus on her notes, but she was unable to fully concentrate for the rest of the lecture.

-

“See you back at the dorm!” Yang chirped before heading off toward the gym, ready for her next class. Blake watched her go, then turned and found herself staring directly into the heterochromic eyes of the girl who’d been watching her all throughout the lecture. Short and slender, the pink-and-brown-haired girl seemed like no threat to anyone, and her rosy cheeks made her she was harbouring one hell of a crush for Blake.

“Hey,” Blake said blandly, and waited for an answer. None came: the girl just grinned and clasped her hands over her stomach. Blake hesitated, looking the strange girl up and down…before callously tossing her backpack into her arms.

“If you’re not gonna introduce yourself, you can at least carry my stuff.”

Blake turned and walked, half-expecting the girl not to follow, but the shortie fell in beside her, marching with a jaunty step, high heels click-click-clicking along the floor.

-

When they finally reached Team Rwby’s dorm, Blake shut the door behind them and pitched back her head in a relieved groan. Getting some alone-time was a blissful mercy after a long day of lectures…even if that ‘alone time’ happened to feature a strange, mute girl who may or may not have a crush on her. Turning to the girl, Blake parked her fists on her hips and raised an eyebrow curiously. “Even if you can’t speak, you can still tell me your name.”

The girl hummed a noncommittal note, walking past Blake to dump the bag on her bed. Blake noticed, curiously, that the girl made a beeline straight for her bed, though she’d given no indication where she slept. Opening a bedside drawer, the girl took out a paper and pen, made a few markings, and held up the paper for Blake to see. ‘NEO’, it read.

“Neo,” said Blake. “Look, I’m flattered and all, but I’m not really the dating type. You’d have to catch me in a really good mood to even stand a chance. That may sound cruel, but it’s just the way things are.” The watched Neo’s eyes drop in disappointment, and felt a pang of regret. The short girl was cute, that much was for sure, but Blake just wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment. And besides, she was still trying to figure out her feelings for someone else—

Neo held up a finger, as though to say, Wait, I have an idea. She approached Blake, peering up into her eyes from around chin-level, and gently grasped her hips. Blake shook herself away, scowling, which only made Neo’s grin widen. Before Blake could do anything else, Neo reached down and opened her pants – then stuck out her tongue as she lowered them. In any other situation, Blake would have immediately kicked the little perv’s ass, but this was…different. As Neo’s pants slid down her legs, they revealed something that had until now been hidden: a broad, brutal cock, riddled with veins thicker than Blake’s fingers, throbbing bigger and fatter even as she stared. So this Neo was a Faunus – a horse one, it seemed like, given the shape and size of her dick. When it finally sprang from her pants and leapt up into the air, it spurted a thick glob of hot precum up Blake’s left leg, drenching her thigh and hip. Neo kicked her pants away and straightened with hands on hips, proudly presenting her gargantuan member to Blake.

“I-…I…uh…” Blake bit her bottom lip, unsure what to do or say. She wanted to tell Neo to get lost, but the mere presence of that dick stopped such words from emerging. As the room heated up, Blake could feel her animal instincts awakening, demanding that she claim that studly spire for herself, to let it flood her womb with billions of powerful sperm. Her knees trembles, her thighs pressing tightly together as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “Y-You’re a…uh…”

Neo tossed a hand through her hair, flicking a pink lock back over her ear. Her eyes narrowed, and she took a predatory step toward Blake – who backed away, her butt bumping the wall as she breathed sharper and heavier breaths. Neo stepped forward again, and again, and suddenly her enormous horse-flare was pressing up Blake’s stomach, grinding against her with slow thrusts, bubbling forth thick balls of precum that splattered on the Faunus girl’s clothes. Blake squirmed and resisted only faintly, too weak to raise any real protests to Neo’s cock scaling her torso. Soon it pressed between her breasts, and then, with one final thrust, that immense, equine cockhead smushed against her chin and lips. Blake felt her chin actually dip into Neo’s red-hot urethra, wild spurts of precum bursting over her mouth and flooding it with overly-potent cream. She gagged and coughed, but Neo’s breeding aura kept her from pulling away. Soon the entire front of her body was caked in precum: thick, white slime dripped from her groin and pooled on the floor beneath her while she gurgled and chewed on Neo’s hyper-potent jizz…

Once Neo was sure Blake had been completely subdued, she stepped back, trailing her cockhead down the Faunus’s body once again. Blake groaned faintly, precum oozing from her mouth, her yellow eyes blurry and distant as Neo clasped her face between tightening fingers. Neo’s smile was downright sinister, her own chest heaving in and out with excited breaths. Neo didn’t bother leading Blake to a bed – instead, she threw her down onto all fours and let her enormous horsecock WHAP down on her back. Blake gave a gentle moan of protest as Neo mounted her, resting that vicious dick on her back while her huge, superheated balls gurgled against her asscheeks and thighs. With the hilt resting just above her asscrack. Neo’s cock reached all the way up Blake’s body and past her head, where it dribbled hot ballslop over her face. How helpless, how slutty! Neo loved it when girls completely gave up hope before her monstercock, their ancestral instincts drowning their intelligence in the desire to be bred. Whatever crushes or devotions they had prior to meeting Neo, simply melted the moment she entered them – as Neo planned to do presently. The mute girl didn’t bother closing the door: if someone walked in, they’d be treated to a view unlike any other.

“N-No…” Blake murmured as Neo dragged her hips back, stroking that abnormal cock down her back, down the curve of her spine, until the dinnerplate-thick flare mashed her asscheeks beneath it. Neo dug her thumbs into Blake’s thick cheeks, painfully mauling them. She had no intention of removing Blake’s pants: clothing was no obstacle to the raging horsecock. Neo slapped Blake’s ass, making it wobble deliciously, then straightened her back and bit her bottom lip, preparing for entry. Her fingertips slid around Blake’s hips, squeezing tighter and tighter as her heart hammered faster in her chest…before, at last, Neo STRUCK her hips forwards. Blake shrieked in panic, but the equine flare simply slipped off of her butt and up her back. Neo tried again, and again elicited a sharp cry from Blake as the abnormal fuckrod slipped between her thighs. But third time was the charm: Neo repositioned, smushing her giant horsecock tightly against Blake’s thick rump, making sure she was dug in nice and deep. She took a deep breath, and while Blake whimpered for mercy, she thrusted with all her might.

Blake’s pants tore around Neo’s cock, and her asshole gaped more than twenty times its usual dimensions as that gargantuan, throbbing horsecock speared her guts. A colossal bulge shot up Blake’s belly, all the way past her navel, rearranging her innards! It took a moment for the pain to register on Blake’s consciousness: when it did, a breathless, choking cry burst from her lips, along with a shower of spittle. Blake barely had the breath to scream, never mind to plead with Neo, but she kept trying: “Please--! No, this is--!”

Neo ignored Blake, and hooked an arm around the Faunus’s belly as she began to thrust. “Haah--!” Neo cried in delight as she jerked off using Blake’s guts, reshaping her intestines into nothing but a sleeve for horsecock. SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP! Blake’s belly-bulge lurched up and down, barging against her ribs as Neo thrashed against Blake’s asscheeks. Blake’s yellow eyes rolled up and back, streaming tears down her dark red cheeks as she gagged on her own despair. With each thrust, Blake became less of a sentient being and more of a mindless cockplug. Neo intended to wring as much use out of the girl before that happened. Grabbing Blake’s hair, Neo yanked her toy’s head back and started to pound her at full force, focused on burrowing her giant cock deeper and deeper. Each time she encountered a barrier inside Blake, she ploughed right through it, concerned only for her own pleasure. Blake’s panicked screams and screeches stopped after a point, as her neck swelled around Neo’s broad cockhead, and she began to cough and choke on her oppressor’s surging precum. Slime burst from her mouth and nose, and her eyes bulged in their sockets as she pawed at her own bloated neck.

“Glrrhhk! Hrrg…”

Neo smiled blissfully, sweat sticking her multicoloured hair to her scalp and cheeks. While Blake was going through unimaginable torment, Neo had never felt such pleasure. She slid a hand under Blake’s cock-bulged neck, caressing it sweetly…and then RAMMED against her with a brutal impact, and groaned her delight as the inevitable happened: Blake’s jaw dislocated, and her yellow eyes pitched downwards in horror as Neo’s enormous, pre-spurting horseflare emerged from her mouth with a SCHLORK! Blake gargled around Neo’s horsecock, completely impaled on its throbbing mass, unable to even squirm due to the immense slab of sex keeping her spine straightened. As tears dripped from Blake’s chin, Neo grasped her asscheeks tightly and drew a deep breath. It was time for the real sex to begin.

Neo started to thrust hard and fast, pumping the last few inches of her monsterdick in and out of Blake’s gaping asshole. Her flare lurched back and forth, squishing Blake’s nose when it pulled back and dragging her tongue out of her mouth when it bucked forwards. GLRK, GLRK, GLRK, GLRK! Blake could do little but stare as Neo’s thrusts grew longer and longer, starting to withdraw her flare down Blake’s throat before rocketing it forwards and out, pulling it deeper and deeper down her gullet with each retreat. “Hnng…” Neo was trembling with bliss, overwhelmed by the tight, ridged onahole that was Blake’s digestive tract. Soon she was swinging her hips all the way back and forth, making her own asscheeks SMACK behind her while her humongous, cum-churning nuts spanked Blake’s thighs. The deep, trembling impacts made Neo cry out more frequently. She’d never encountered a sleeve quite like this one, and the more she thrust through Blake’s system, the more she lamented that her pet would soon be entirely busted. “Mmn, hn, ah!”

GLRCH, GLRCH, GLRCH—! Blake’s eyes went distant as she surrendered herself to Neo’s rampant bucking, to being little more than a sleeve for abnormal horsedick. She couldn’t fight back, her willpower was completely broken – what else could she possibly do, but rock back and forth on Neo’s cock like a good little toy, watching her saliva drag down that hole-gouging flare each time it emerged from her throat?

As Neo pumped, she tore at Blake’s pants, ripping the remaining scraps of cloth from over that juicy rump. As soon as it was fully exposed, Neo began to deliver slap after brutal slap to Blake’s asscheeks, making them jiggle and bound. Blake’s eyes snapped even wider at the ringing pain from behind, struggling and squirming on Neo’s cock, gargling pitifully, but there was nothing she could do. She was doomed to take this torment for as long as Neo wished it to continue. Doomed…

But suddenly, Neo pulled sharply back, nestling her cockhead deep in Blake’s guts and panting for air. Neo’s eyes were dizzy, her mouth hanging open, her shoulders drooping helplessly. She was on the verge of an orgasm, but she didn’t want to cum just yet – not when she had so much planned for poor Blake. Her rest gave Blake a short reprieve, enough to catch her breath somewhat and re-organise her thoughts.

Neo pulled all the way out of Blake – slowly, so as not to cum by accident. Once her cockhead burst from the Faunus’s slimy, clenching rim, Neo peered into her winking insides for a moment, appreciating just how deep she could see, before walking around Blake and grasping her hair. She dragged the gurgling, spitting cutie to the bed, then hauled her up onto it, making her lie on her back with her head dangling over the edge. Blake shook head head weakly, but before she could attempt to speak again, Neo grasped her neck and forced her flare into her mouth, bulging her cheeks out while her lips stretched abnormally. Neo leaned forwards and grasped Blake’s legs, lifting them up like handlebars as she slowly forced her cock down the gurgling slut’s throat.

Blake wriggled desperately, but she couldn’t stop Neo’s cock from entering her, inch by slow inch, plunging behind her breasts and toward her stomach. “Hrrrgl--!”

Neo wiped the sweat from her brow, then adjusted her grip on Blake’s legs, and started to THRUST. The noises that emerged from Blake’s gullet as Neo’s cock thundered in and out of it were a wonder to perceive, and each soggy GLURT and GLUKTCH made Neo’s entire body tingle with glee. Wrecking Blake on her own bed, destroying her throat and making her shirt rip around her belly-bulge… Nothing made Neo happier. She pumped harder and faster by the second, colliding her balls with Blake’s eyes at a frantic pace, stirring up a soup of sweat and tears that vaporised on contact. SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOPF! Neo tilted her head back and clenched her teeth, swiftly approaching her peak. She was already past the point of no return: she was about to hose down Blake’s innards, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her! She growled deep in her throat—

And came. Neo shunted her hips forwards, surprised by the tide of pleasure that suddenly wrenched through her. It was burning, electrifying, and it made her thrust harder than ever before. She gave another breathy moan, controlled by her own beastly cock, rampaging through Blake as though trying to split her apart. The last scraps of Blake’s shirt tore at last, springing from her body and freeing her big, perky tits to jiggle all over the place as her belly-bulge leapt with each violent throb. Neo’ exploded a thick tide of splooge directly into Blake’s stomach, injecting her with so much cum that her belly instantly began to inflate outwards and upwards. SPLRRRRTCH! Each rope hammered against Blake’s inner walls, flooding her, clogging her innards until, at last, her poor asshole widened and blasted cum up the wall. Basking in the eye of the storm, Neo bottomed out in Blake’s throat and held herself there, huffing and puffing as she spurted and spurted and spurted through the devastated slut’s innards. By now her belly was the size of a beachball, towering almost to the next bunk, gurgling and sloshing with enough spunk to fill a bathtub – and only then did Neo’s cascade die down. She groaned sweetly, biting her bottom lip and looking toward the heavens as she sprayed the last few shots into Blake…before slowly retreating, drawing her hips back an inch at a time, watching her heaving monstercock emerge from Blake’s gaping lips and twitching jaw, polished by the girl’s rippling throat; when it finally popped free, her schlong was drenched in saliva but sparkling clean, dripping drool from every inch of its horrendous mast. Blake oozed cum from both ends, unable to do much but gurgle and spit pathetically, her dislocated jaw making it impossible to speak.

Neo sighed happily and stepped back, exhausted by her rampage. She sat down beside Blake’s twitching, beach ball-inflated form and rested an arm on her belly. She needed a short break before she continued – and then she’d leave Blake for her teammates to find, no longer the woman she once was. How deliciously lewd; the very thought of it caused Neo’s cock to stir once again.

She licked her lips. Maybe she needed less of a break than she thought.


	2. Ciel & Cinder Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her conquest of Blake, Neo's looking for new playmates to anally obliterate.

Ciel was being watched. She felt it one day during lunchtime – eyes boring into the back of her head – but when she looked around, she saw nothing out of place, and was left with a strange, creeping feeling in her chest. Several times more over the following weeks did she experience the same feeling, and the same empty resolution. The Atlesian was starting to get nervous.

The situation didn’t escalate until Ciel’s next gym session. The other girls were in a rush to get to some party or other, and left her alone in the showers. Ciel stood for a long time under the hot, steaming spray, letting the water soak away her troubles – before drying herself and pulling on her clothes. She was just fixing her blue beret about her scalp when she heard the door open and shut – and when she turned…

“Ah,” said Ciel blandly, crossing her arms under her chest. “You must be my stalker.”

The woman standing against the door was surprisingly short and gracefully slender, though her chest and hips were nothing to scoff at. She grinned at Ciel, her heterochromic pink-and-brown eyes narrowed to hazy slits as she drank in the view of her target, her prey. Neo had the odd penchant of fixating on individual women at any one time: when she spotted a fat booty swinging behind a gorgeous set of hips, and a lovely face that would look even more beautiful stretched around her cock, the mute cutie could think of nothing but hammering them mercilessly until she was satisfied. Ciel crouched and reached into her pack as Neo approached, never letting her eyes leave the salaciously smiling shortie – and when she rose, they were standing nearly chest-to-chest. Neo mimed Ciel’s arms-crossed position, plumping up her impressive cleavage, and cocked a hip against the air as she leered into her target’s eyes, almost challenging her.

Ciel was the first to break. She looked away from Neo and stepped sharply back, scratching her chin awkwardly. There was a bright blush on Ciel’s cheeks. “If you want to talk, then talk,” she said, and frowned as Neo’s face split into a wide, jagged grin. Neo shook her head resolutely, then grabbed Ciel’s wrist and – before the Atlesian girl could resist – shoved her hand between her legs, letting her feel the massive bulge warping the seams of her pants. Ciel gasped, eyes flying wide as she felt the awful might of Neo’s package coiled up so painfully inside her clothes. It seemed infeasible that a small woman like Neo could heft such a monster around all day long, but even as Ciel tried to pull away, that giant fuckrod throbbed against her hand. A smell was filling the air – a powerful, musky odour that threatened to make Ciel’s eyes water. She felt like she was kneeling in the men’s locker room after a rough game, her face pressed beneath walls of sweaty nutsacks--!

When Ciel snapped back to herself, Neo was watching her closely, gradually rubbing her hand back and forth on her horrendously massive package. Ciel crooned in gentle despair, and when she tried to pull away again, Neo let her. Ciel fell down onto the bench and stared at the petite woman looming over her; Neo stepped forwards, leaning with both hands on the wall and one knee between Ciel’s thighs, rubbing gently against her groin.

“H-Hey…stop…” Ciel murmured, barely able to keep her eyes off of Neo’s enormous, swelling bulge – and even then, she did so by peering into the mute girl’s smoky, narrowed eyes and sultry smile. They promised big things to come, and Ciel didn’t doubt Neo could follow through…but then she remembered the clump of Dust in her left hand, which she’d retrieved from her pack. It was a special mixture; any human would be soothed to docility the moment they took a whiff of the stuff. Ciel could think of no better use for it than now. With a cry, she hurled the Dust up into Neo’s face, saw the surprise and anger flash across the mute girl’s features, watched spiralling eddies of the powder vanish up her nostrils—

Neo blinked, a shudder going through her form. Her rubbing knee retreated somewhat. Ciel grinned in pre-emptive triumph and started to rise from the bench, cupping Neo’s chin in a hand. 

“Sorry, but I’m far too busy to entertain you today,” Ciel purred, leaning forwards until her eyes were mere centimetres from Neo’s own. “I won’t report you to the Academy, so rest easy…but if you ever try to take advantage of me again, you’ll be thrown out on your ass faster than you can believe.” Ciel smirked, bumped her hip against Neo’s, and walked past her – heading for the door.

Rrrrrip… Ciel froze when she heard the noise of fabric turning, and twitched with shock when one of Neo’s small, slender, yet oh-so-strong hands clamped down on her shoulder. What on--? No human should have resisted the Dust’s effect.

Unless…

Ciel slowly turned – and when she laid her wavering eyes on Neo, she gulped. The girl, it seemed, wasn’t a human at all. She was a Faunus, and a horse Faunus at that. 

Ciel wriggled in Neo’s grip, trying and failing to back away as the biggest, veiniest, most horrendously smelly cock she’d ever seen rose up in front of Neo. Even Neo seemed shocked by its size, but then she looked at the remnants of the Dust drifting in the air around her, and she pursed her lips in sudden comprehension. Ohhh. 

“Let’s talk about this,” Ciel said quickly, wincing as Neo’s fingers dug painfully into her shoulder. “C-Calm down!”

But nothing could calm Neo’s immense boner. It had already surpassed the size of her leg and was heading towards an immensity that went far beyond that. Her balls swelled, too, surpassing bowling balls, and Ciel could hear the vast volumes of splooge churning up inside her testicles, gurgling and glorping, hungry to blast every last rope of that spunk into the nearest hole…which happened to be Ciel’s. Ciel was starting to feel woozy from all the heavy musk. Her knees wanted to buckle, her shoulders wanted to sag…but if she gave up the fight, who knew what Neo would do to her? Actual steam was rising from Neo’s monstrous horsecock, while drops of sweat rolled down her face and cleavage. The mute girl was in heat, and she intended to vent all her frustrations on the beauty in front of her – even if she left Ciel a gaping, twitching mess. 

In fact, that part was inevitable.

With a cry of fear, Ciel jerked away from Neo’s grip and tried to run – but she immediately tripped on the tip of her shoe, yelping as she careened onto her hands and knees: the worst possible position to be in. Evil glee flashed in Neo’s eyes, and when Ciel tried to rise, she bucked her dinnerplate-thick flare against that plump booty, sending the girl sprawling again. “H-Hey!” Ciel hissed, then gave a low wail as Neo grasped the back of her hair and lifted her to her knees. Neo’s knife-edge grin hovered over her shoulder: she could feel the mute girl’s needy, heated breaths against her neck.

When Neo pushed her down again, Ciel landed on all fours with a gasp. Her face was bright red, her limbs trembling, her lower lip trapped between her teeth as Neo tugged down her skirt. Neo hummed with delight as those thick, pillowy, mocha buttcheeks wobbled into the open, so big and slappable that the mute girl couldn’t resist: she SMACKED Ciel’s butt so hard that she left a bright red handprint on her skin; Ciel squealed and shook her head as the pain overwhelmed her. But the worst pain – and the greatest pleasure – had yet to come, and Neo intended to savour every second of it. Shunting Ciel’s knees apart and leaning over her, Neo pressed her giant cockhead against those gorgeous buttcheeks. Ciel whimpered as globs of hot precum oozed down between her cheeks, over her tight asshole and helpless, hairless pussy through the fabric of her black panties. 

“Nngh…y-you’re too big…!” Ciel cried, knowing her protests fell on deaf ears: her Dust attack had been the final straw, driving Neo into an even deeper, more dreadful state of heat than she’d already been in. Ciel was now pinned beneath a rampaging beast, and nothing she could say or do would prevent the frenzy. “Mmhn…” The thought of being split open on Neo’s enormous horsecock was mind-quakingly scary…but at the same time, Ciel couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together in instinctual bliss. Her ancestral instincts threatened to override common sense: here was a stud that could breed her like no other, and any load from her head-dwarfing balls were sure to get Ciel pregnant. She gave another cry of fright…but this one sounded a little more like a moan than the last one. Neo grinned and grasped Ciel’s ass, squeezing hard, making the smooth brown flesh mash between her fingers. Neo seemed to be telling Ciel that it was time – that her ass was about to become property of that giant dick. Ciel bowed her head closer to the floor and groaned into her fists. “Wait—NNGHH!” 

As Ciel begged, Neo rammed her hips forwards – and crammed her gargantuan flare deep into the jiggly slut’s guts! Ciel’s slender belly bulged immensely, punching the floor with its expanding mass as Neo surged into the core of her body, gaping her asshole until she thought her mind would break. Ciel panted for air, drawing short, sharp huffs and puffs while looking down beneath her tits, at her own bulging belly! 

“A-Ah…no way…”

Neo gave a contented little hum – and then started to thrust, rocking Ciel back and forth as she wrecked that sloppy little cunt into oblivion. Ciel whimpered and wailed, clinging to the floor as hard as she could while Neo’s wide hips shunted back and forth, brutally wrecking her asshole with noisy SCHLAPs and CLOPs! Her buttcheeks jiggled wildly behind her, their wild wobbles so alluring to Neo that the mute girl couldn’t help but slap, slap, slap them around! 

“Nngh! Fuck--!” Ciel cried in a hoarse voice, unable to stop her true feelings from pouring out. This was too much! To think Neo had stretched countless other girls out like this…! Come to think of it, Ciel had noticed a few women around Beacon walking a little bow-legged in recent months. Was Neo the culprit? Before she could continue this track of logical thought, Ciel’s head was yanked back by her hair. Neo removed her blue beret and set it upon her own head, giving a proud little growl as she gazed upon the curvy, sweating mocha beauty beneath her. Ciel had no way out: her asshole was stretched to ludicrous width around Neo’s cock! Ciel’s modest yet plump titties flopped back and forth between her biceps, flinging sweat and drool off their glossy mounds while the poor slut’s eyes sank into a deeper and deeper haze of bliss…

Neo crooned happily. She wasn’t even halfway inside yet, and Ciel had already devolved into a total, sloppy cocksleeve. No woman lasted long against the battering of Neo’s massive cock, but she always loved it when girls lost instantly, going from proud and haughty to gurgling and whimpering in a matter of seconds. Neo ploughed Ciel’s depths with all her might, punching rapidly against the walls of her guts – but it was finally time to show this slut what she could really do. “Hhn!” Neo groaned as she leaned all the way over Ciel, grabbed her shoulders, and pulled them up against her own. Neo’s hips lifted high in the air, squatting over Ciel’s juicy asscheeks, her monstrous nuts throbbing and gurgling audibly as she dragged inch after inch of leg-dwarfing cock into a vertical position, preparing to drive every last inch into Ciel’s insides! Ciel realised what was happening when Neo bit her earlobe: she squeaked and started to shake her head, moaning for mercy even as that beastly fuckpillar spat fat ropes of precum into her guts, lubing the way for what was to come. Ciel didn’t stand a chance of escape, and judging by the sheer size of that cock, her mind wasn’t likely to ever recover from full insertion; so she squealed, and squirmed, and pleaded, but Neo’s pink-and-brown eyes brimmed with menace, enjoying Ciel’s hopeless, last-minute gambits. 

And then, ever so slowly and ever so firmly, Neo pressed her hips downwards. Ciel cried out in a shocked gargle, drool flying from her lips as her ass started to gape around the midpoint of Neo’s cock – so thick and riddled with veins that Ciel’s g-spot wasn’t only pressed against through her inner walls – it was crushed, and she squeaked in dreadful, agonised ecstasy as she came like a broken faucet. Ciel squirted hard, squealing and gurgling, shaking her head while her sweet, helpless pussy clenched and spasmed under her horrendously stretched asshole, squirting all over the floor. Neo hummed a note of amusement, but didn’t stop her slow press through Ciel’s tight, clinging insides; she maintained a steady pace, bulging Ciel’s belly all the way up to her chest…and then stretching out her neck. As Neo’s cock climbed her throat, Ciel clamped her jaw tightly shut and gurgled, eyes wide, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew what was about to happen – what was inevitably going to happen – but she still resisted with all her might, even knowing how hopeless it was. Soon her cheeks bulged around Neo’s slimy cockhead, her mouth filling with the taste of hot cream, and rough spurts of precum started to burst from her nostrils. Neo’s girth pried her jaw open, forcing her teeth to part wider and wider – until with one final, triumphant thrust, Neo jammed her cockhead out of Ciel’s mouth and into the open! SPLUCCH! 

Ciel was totally impaled. She stared weakly at the glossy horse-flare protruding under her nose, shuddering from the sensation of being speared on a massive, beastly cock from her asshole to her mouth. The raw strength of Neo’s cock lifted Ciel slightly: she remained in the same position even when her hands left the floor and probed the surface of Neo’s vast cockhead, trying to push it back inside…!

GLUCH! Neo’s next thrust rocketed her cockhead a solid foot out of Ciel’s mouth before jerking it back to her lips. Ciel realised Neo didn’t even need to un-clog her throat to fuck her: the mute girl grinned and rose to her feet, lifting the poor, mocha cutie into the air and proceeding to drill her all the way through without a second thought. GLUCH, GLUCH, GLUCH, BLUCK, GLOCK! Drool bubbled from Ciel’s lips and slopped from her chin as Neo pounded her booty. Each time Neo’s pale hips collided with the thick surfaces of Ciel’s bubblebutt – and those gargantuan balls smacked her thighs – sweat and cum splattered in every direction. Ciel was turning into nothing but a breeding-tube, her digestive tract converted into a clenching, rippling toy whose only purpose was to get Neo off. Ciel gargled weakly as her arms and legs swung back and forth beneath her, too exhausted to put up any kind of fight, watching Neo’s broad flare lurch back and forth in front of her. Neo’s abnormal fuckhammer seemed to have a life of its own. It bucked and twitched with pleasure, occasionally slinging thick ropes of white sludge out in front of her to splatter on the floor and wall. HRK, GLUK, GLUK, SCHGLUK, GLARGGK--! Ciel’s butt smacked against Neo’s hips again and again, each bone-rattling impact driving Neo’s pleasure toward the heavens: her eyes rolled back beneath wet strands of dangling hair, and she bit her bottom lip in a blissful ahegao, never stopping her machine-like thrusts even when she finally tipped her head back and whined in ecstatic orgasm!

Ciel felt Neo’s load bloating her shaft, pouring upwards through her digestive tract, up her throat – and finally through the tight seal of her obscenely stretched lips! The first bolt of semen that fired from Neo’s horsecock was several metres long: it sailed through the air, curling slightly over itself as it flew, and splattered cataclysmically against the wall beside the door. Splrrrch! It was several seconds until the next blast came, and then another, and then another – all while Neo clung to Ciel’s hips for support, her face turning red as she shuddered with bliss, cumming harder than ever before! Ciel came again, too, just from the sensation of Neo’s cum travelling through her cock, causing it to swell rhythmically against her insides; though Ciel’s orgasm was much more muted, betrayed by a few tight clenches of her fists and curls of her toes. 

When the tide finally died down, Neo whimpered and dug her thumbs into Ciel’s asscheeks, pushing her slowly off of that giant cock. Her orgasm had been so gigantic that the wall was almost entirely painted white, oozing down to become a bubbling snowdrift of spunk. Her cockhead pried against Ciel’s lips, against the tightness of her jaw, until – with a glark – it vanished down her gullet, bulging her neck like she’d just swallowed a dinnerplate flat-end first. Neo’s cock sank into her core and withdrew from her gaping cavern of an ass, dripping spunk from every inch. Neo’s cock sagged somewhat in the middle, softening only partially after her giant orgasm – and when her cockhead finally schlorked out of Ciel’s asshole, it dropped and SMACKED against Neo’s leg, the head resting on the floor. 

“Huuhnn…” Neo wiped the sweat from her brow and gazed down at Ciel. The mocha slut gurgled into a puddle of slime, her mouth buried in spunk, bubbles bursting around her face as she stared into nothing. She was on her face and knees, her ass still sticking high in the air – her poor rim gaped far beyond the point of sanity. Neo raised a leg and carefully inserted her foot into Ciel’s guts, watching her wriggle and gurgle in helpless sensitivity as she curled her toes against the girl’s inner walls. “Mmn…” Neo foot-fucked Ciel for a few minutes while her asshole winked tighter and tighter, letting it recover somewhat from its ordeal while her massive horsecock thickened and rose into the air once again. It still hadn’t shrunken down; maybe the size increase was permanent? If that was the case, Ciel needed to be punished extra hard for her insolence: hefting this thing around day-by-day was going to be a challenge, to say the least…

That was when the door swung open, and a beleaguered-looking Cinder strode into the cum-stinking locker room. The curvy fire witch was dressed in her tight red dress, obscene hips swinging with every step, heels click-click-clicking along the floor. “Neo,” she barked, apparently blind to the scene of depravity in front of her, “where have you--?” 

Then she stopped, and stared, mouth half-open and arms folded under her breasts. Her eyes flickered down to Ciel, lying in a pile of spunk on the ground, Neo’s leg stuck knee-deep in her asshole. Next, Cinder looked at the massive coating of spunk on the wall beside her. As she processed these details, Cinder’s arms crossed tighter, squeezing her dress close to the contours of her attractive tummy, while one thick thigh rubbed against the other. 

“What…what’s the meaning of…”

And finally, Cinder noticed Neo’s cock – her gigantic, bitch-pulverising horsecock, the head pointed straight at her. Even now, a fat glob of pre was oozing from Neo’s tip, leaking down her flare and dangling, drooping, dropping, splattering on the floor… Cinder’s tongue poked the inside of her cheek while her eyes blurred out of focus, sinking into a prison of lust…

Neo winked at her partner in crime, then turned to Ciel and flipped the mocha cutie over onto her back. Not wasting time, Neo covered Ciel in a mating press, lifting her thick thighs against her curvy body and pinning her with the tip of her horsecock drilling against her tight pussylips.

“W-Wuh…wait…I’m a…” Ciel groaned in a distant tone, but then she devolved into high-pitched gasps and squeaks as Neo RAMMED her cunt with untold fury. SCHLAP! Ciel came instantly, even as her belly sprouted a monstrous bulge and her womb was punched into her chest cavity. “HOOHNNN!” Ciel squirted like a total whore, twitching and bucking, arching her back as Neo started to pound her without mercy, filling the locker room with wet CLAPs as she cored Ciel out!

Cinder bit her bottom lip, unable to believe what she was bearing witness to. Her cheeks glowed a dark shade of red, and the first trickles of girlcum were starting to leak down her thighs. The stink of cum in the air was so rife and powerful that Cinder’s thoughts melted into mush. She forgot the reason she’d come looking for Neo – forgot about everything except that massive, musky cock! The curvy pyromancer found herself walking towards her thrusting teammate, kneeling behind her, watching those immense balls leap up and down, SMACK-SMACK-SMACKing against Ciel’s asscheeks… “Oh…” Cinder just couldn’t help herself – how could any woman? – from bowing down and burying her face deep in Neo’s swinging ballsack. “Mmph!” She rolled out her tongue and swirled it through swathes of sweaty flesh, feasting on Neo’s testicles like a pig at a trough. “Hnngh…schlpp…” Cinder lost all sense of self, smothering her entire face in Neo’s balls and sucking up the mute girl’s sweat, nibbling on the thick skin of her sack while it jiggled and jostled around her ears! Neo crooned in sweet joy as Cinder got to work on her nuts, enjoying the sensation immensely – and she even gave her butt a playful wiggle to show her appreciation, before returning to her brutish slam-thrusts. SCHLUKK, SCHLUK, SCHLUKK, SCHLUKK! Her giant cock stretched Ciel’s pussylips in and out around its colossal girth, threatening to prolapse her poor cunt with each gut-wrenching pump. Ciel was helpless, wailing in multiple orgasms, clutching her own belly as it bulged up past her chest, warped around the shape of Neo’s horsecock! 

Neo pumped faster and faster, never relenting, utterly determined to unleash a steaming load into Neo’s womb. Nothing else mattered to her. “Haah-nn~!” she cried as another rush of pleasure went through her, arching her back and squeezing Ciel’s thighs, thrusting harder, harder, harder! The twin sensations of Ciel’s tight pussy gripping her cock, and Cinder’s lovely mouth stroking and dragging along her oversized testicles, were too much for Neo to bear. She knew she was about to cum, so she struck toward the finish line without regret, groaning and grumbling as her bliss seared like a fireball in her chest--!

She exploded, gasping as she blasted Ciel’s slutty little womb with a bathtub’s worth of hot, hyper-potent semen, impregnating her beyond a shadow of a doubt. SPLRRRRRRKK! Ciel’s belly inflated drastically around Neo’s immense load, swelling to the size of a beachball in a matter of seconds and then growing bigger still. Ciel couldn’t hope to contain every last drop of Neo’s load: a great deal of spunk jettisoned out around her stretched cunt, spraying across the floor under Cinder’s tits in a widening cone. Cinder sucked slavishly on Neo’s nuts as they gurgled in orgasm, her sack pulling taut while the pyromancer nibbled on it like she wanted to spend the rest of her life servicing the mute girl’s enormity.

Neo kept rocking her hips long after she’d drained her nuts into Ciel’s cunt, resting atop the gurgling bloat of her mocha belly, crooning gently as she peered down into her new pet’s eyes. Ciel had passed out, her eyes rolling all the way back in her sockets, her tongue dangling out the side of her mouth. The poor girl was done for, converted into a lifelong slave to Neo’s cock, her holes gaped until she could never take another dick again. Considering this a job well done, Neo looked back at Cinder – or rather, the top of Cinder’s head, nuzzling deep into her ballsack. Neo grasped her ‘boss’s hair and yanked her back, holding her against a hip while pulling out of Ciel’s tight cunt. It clenched and rippled every inch of the way, reluctant to release Neo’s monstercock. Ciel could feel billions, trillions of sperms wriggling around in her womb, plunging into her eggs with impunity – and when Neo’s cock finally vacated her cunt, several buckets’ worth of fucksludge poured out of her all at once. Neo could see all the way to Ciel’s cervix, her inner walls shifting rhythmically, trying to close after such a massive stretching.

At last, Neo turned to Cinder – and SLAPPED her monstrous horsecock against the pyromancer’s face. She yelped as Neo’s soggy pillar collided with her, another thick rope of semen bursting from the tip and splattering across her belly. Cinder was panting, glaring at Neo, hugging herself tightly. “Y-You’d better take responsibility—” she said, but before she even finished the sentence, Neo was pushing her onto her side, lifting her right leg, and PLUNGING her monstercock inside! Cinder wailed as her belly bulged, ripping through her tight red dress to reveal the bulge in all its glory, lurching back and forth, up and down, while Neo started to hammer her leader with all her might! CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLOPF—Cinder screamed in pain and pleasure, her big titties leaping up and down in her dress, sweat dripping from the ends of her black hair; Neo’s pounding was enough to send her thoughts soaring into a world of pure bliss, losing her mind to the torrent of womb-wrecking thrusts. But Neo had no intention of staying for long in her cunt: the mute cutie had other plans, and she couldn’t wait to see them come to fruition.

Neo wrenched herself out of Cinder’s cunt and immediately switched to her ass, turning her flat on her face and then prying her horsecock deep into Cinder’s pucker. Cinder clenched her teeth and screamed between them, eyes oozing tears as Neo rutted through her innards hard and fast. It wasn’t long before Cinder’s neck bulged – but she didn’t even attempt to stop herself from getting impaled. Instead, she opened wide – and experienced a moment of pure, depraved joy as Neo’s cockhead erupted from her mouth in a spray of spittle. “Glarrkh!” Neo immediately started to pump her all the way through, impaling Cinder on her length, making her horse flare lurch back and forth in front of her crazed eyes. Ciel watched from nearby, whimpering and nursing her cum-bloated belly as she slowly returned to consciousness.

GLURK, GLURK, GLURK, GLURK, GLURRRKH! Cinder lost her mind in the depths of pleasure, digging her fingers into the floor and shuddering as she was used as a cocksleeve in every sense of the word. Neo had already blasted several loads today, but she could still buck out one more – and now, as she panted for precious air, she was ready to blast it all through Cinder! 

Cinder felt a sudden lift as Neo rose on her knees, throwing her head back toward the heavens and gurgling in absolute bliss! She exploded a monstrous load through Cinder’s digestive tract, and Cinder came as she watched rope after rope sail ahead of her, splattering across the floor in a gurgling, slapping torrent. SPLRRRRCHHHH! One shot after another, Neo blasted her load like a cannon, groaning and grinding her teeth as her brain swam in total bliss. Suddenly, she yanked her hips back – and her cockhead vanished past Cinder’s mouth and down her gullet, all the way into her stomach, where it inflated her belly to enormous size. Soon Cinder lay upon a veritable waterbed of a stomach, moaning softly, nursing the flanks of her bloated belly while Neo slowly calmed down.

“Nnn…nnh…” Neo blew a long sigh of relief, then slowly leaned back – dragging her horsecock out of Cinder’s blown-out asshole until she dropped onto her back and lay facing the ceiling, her cock slung over her thigh, still oozing a wide puddle of semen around its softening tip. The moans of her pet sluts rang like music in her ears as she nursed the base of her cock, rubbing it gently with a silky pale hand. “Mmh.”

Neo’s lips curled into a naughty grin. Her cock was just as oversized as it was before: it seemed she was stuck with her new size. As annoying as that fact was, it presented lots of fun opportunities.

…

Neo wondered who she’d target tomorrow.


End file.
